


Восемь кубиков пресса радиотехника Мэтта

by sexmalvina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Любовь/Ненависть, Римминг, Хакс нездоров, анальный секс, оральный секс, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Кайло Рен работает под прикрытием и замечает, что генерал Хакс берет под покровительство молоденьких техников.





	Восемь кубиков пресса радиотехника Мэтта

— Привет, я — Мэтт. Обычный техник.

Хакс обернулся на незнакомый голос и уставился на появившегося в дверях техника, которого ни разу до сегодняшнего дня не видел. Он вгляделся в его лицо и нелепо торчащие уши. Это что еще за юное огромное белокурое создание?

— Здравствуйте, — строго сказал Хакс, встряв в разговор между ним и другим техником, и осмотрел его с головы до ног. — Вы новенький?

— Я... — запнулся Мэтт, провожая взглядом удаляющегося собеседника, — у меня сегодня первый день. Да.

Хакс обошел его, заложив за спину руки, снова осмотрел и велел идти за ним. Поджав губы, Мэтт неохотно подчинился. Хакс не мог не заметить его враждебность и всю дорогу не без интереса наблюдал за его движениями и мимикой. Нежелание подчиняться начальству в Первом порядке было недопустимо и строго наказывалось. Ведь от умения подчиняться зависело качество дисциплины и основа достижения цели. Когда они зашли в крыло высшего офицерского состава, Мэтт на секунду замешкался.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Хакс.

— Все нормально, — ответил тот и пошел дальше.

Через минуту они уже стояли в личном освежителе генерала Хакса. Хоть в этом пространстве и могли свободно помещаться двое, Мэтту категорически не понравилось присутствие генерала так близко. В особенности его надменный требовательный взгляд.

— У меня душ сломался сегодня утром, а техник, который должен был его починить, опаздывает из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Мэтт сердито одернул ширму и посмотрел на лейку.

— Что с ним? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Вы мне скажите. — Генерал указал рукой в перчатке на сенсорную панель, встроенную в стену душевой.

Мэтт зашел в кабину, нажал на кнопку пуска и, встав поодаль от лейки, дал команду подачи воды. Экран потух. Мэтт неуверенно почесал за ухом и, недолго думая, сорвал крышку с панели. Послышался хруст.

— Что же вы делаете? — воскликнул генерал.

— Проверяю, — ответил Мэтт и по очереди подергал за разноцветные провода.

Хакс поспешил к нему в душевую и оттеснил к стене.

— Вам помочь? — спросил он, пытаясь отобрать крышку панели. — Вы должны починить его, а не ломать. И желательно починить его так, чтобы вы не умерли. Чему вас там учат? Я отправлю вас на переобучение!

— Я смогу все починить, не вмешивайтесь!

— Вы будете спорить со мной?!

Когда Хакс повысил голос, Мэтт злобно выдернул из его рук крышку. Раздался щелчок, появилась струя белого дыма с едким запахом. Хакс в недоумении округлил глаза и собрался сделать дерзкому технику серьезный выговор, как неожиданно включилась подача холодной воды на высокой мощности. Хакс выскочил из душа, поспешно скидывая с себя промокшую шинель, и перекрыл кран подачи воды на соседней стене.

— У меня совещание через двадцать минут, а теперь мне нужно приводить себя в порядок, — проворчал он, снял перчатки и трясущимися от холода руками начал расстегивать китель.

Мэтт неторопливо вышел из душа, оставляя после себя лужи воды, снял очки, тряхнул ими и надел снова.

— Не орите на меня, я начинаю нервничать, — сказал он, все еще сжимая панель в руках и кривя губы.

— А вы не дерзите мне.

— Ну тогда я пошел. Пока.

— Куда! — Хакс встал напротив Мэтта, загораживая собой путь, и взглянул ему в глаза. У Мэтта дернулся рот. Хакс поправил залезшую в глаза мокрую челку, поднял с пола чемоданчик со стандартным набором инструментов, который Мэтт принес с собой, достал оттуда фен и протянул ему. — К моему приходу как раз все успеете высушить.

Мэтт растерянно посмотрел на фен, но взял его.

— Сушить нужно панель. Изнутри. Все те провода, схемы и датчики, что намокли.

— Я и без вас это знаю. Сам справлюсь.

— Больше ничего сушить не нужно.

— Я понял!

— Холодным воздухом.

— Я знаю.

— Отлично, — сквозь зубы проговорил Хакс, когда Мэтт включил фен и направил его себе на голову. — Холодным.

— Да.

— Голову не спалите себе.

— Я и не собирался.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него еще раз и вышел из освежителя. Чему в технических отделах обучают техников, что за недоразумение? Переодевшись и причесав волосы, Хакс заглянул к Мэтту еще разок и, удостоверившись, что тот на самом деле делает то, что ему поручили, вышел из своей каюты.

На совещании Хакса не покидала мысль, что он не должен был оставлять у себя в каюте этого глупого техника. Зачем он вообще это сделал? Чем он думал? Совещание продолжалось час и двенадцать минут — дольше, чем он предполагал, страшно представить, что творится в его освежителе. Нужно провести дополнительное совещание по этому вопросу: повысить уровень знаний техников, усложнить выпускные экзамены, также перепроверить педагогов, которые смогли выпустить такую непростительную ошибку в лице Мэтта. А что если такую ошибку допустят при обучении штурмовиков? Или такие же тупицы в этот момент участвуют в разработке и конструировании их техники? Это недопустимо! Хакс поджал посиневшие губы на покрасневшем от злости лице и вернулся в каюту, полный решимости взять недотехника за шкирку и вместе с доказательствами представить совету. Еще в спальне он услышал доносившийся из освежителя шум фена. Когда он ворвался внутрь, Мэтт настороженно обернулся.

— Я почти закончил, — сказал он и выразительнее замахал феном.

Хакс застыл на пороге, уставившись на его огромную голую спину. Верхняя часть мокрой униформы болталась между его ног, утягивая комбинезон вниз. Еще немного — и покажется ложбинка между ягодиц. Хакс немного поразмыслил, расправил лоб и подошел проверить панель изнутри, краем глаза взглянув на пресс Мэтта. Под рельефным животом виднелась поросль черных волос. Возможно он погорячился, и стоит дать парню еще один шанс. Мэтт вполне мог растеряться в первый день своей работы, а тут еще встреча с самим генералом Первого порядка. Хакс выдернул шлейф из платы.

— Подайте мне спиртовую смесь.

Когда Мэтт наклонился к сумке с инструментами и стал перебирать пузыри с разным содержимым, Хакс оценивающе склонил голову вбок. А вот и она, ложбинка.

Мэтт протянул смесь. Хакс взял ее, открыл крышку, обработал детали датапада и снова просушил феном.

— Теперь встаньте рядом и найдите поврежденную деталь, чтобы заменить ее. Подсказка: это микросхема.

Мэтт неуверенно встал рядом с Хаксом плечом к плечу, взял из его рук плату и начал искать повреждение. Хакс чуть повернул голову, рассматривая россыпь родинок на его щеке, затем опустил взгляд ниже.

— Он крутой, да? — вдруг спросил Мэтт.

— Повторите? — непонимающе переспросил Хакс.

— Хороший у меня пресс? Все восемь кубиков, — гордо произнес Мэтт и напряг живот, демонстрируя эти самые восемь кубиков.

— Да, пресс очень хороший, вы прогуливали занятия по технике в тренировочном зале?

— Смотрите, что еще умею, — радостный от похвалы Мэтт улыбнулся и поиграл грудными мышцами. Затем взял генерала за руку, стянул с него перчатку и приложил ладонью к своему животу. — Потрогайте, какие твердые.

— Твердые, — задумчиво произнес Хакс.

— А теперь мягкие, — сказал Мэтт, расслабил пресс и повозил по нему его рукой. — Растяжка очень важна для мышц.

— Мягкие тоже хорошо, да.

Что этот Мэтт делает? Какая нежная гладкая кожа... Хакс задумался, когда в последний раз трогал живого человека голыми руками, и не вспомнил. Много лет прошло.

— Думаете, у Кайло Рена такой же?

Хакс вопросительно посмотрел Мэтту в глаза и убрал руку, не понимая, к чему вообще тот заговорил о Рене. Неужели его поклонник? Кому вообще может нравиться Кайло Рен?

— Не имею сейчас желания говорить о магистре Рен и его достижениях, — строго сказал Хакс, надел перчатку, достал из сумки Мэтта лазерный паяльник и подключил к электричеству. — Но буду с вами честен, не думаю, что у него вообще есть пресс, а если и есть, то как компенсация отсутствия мозгов.

— Что это значит? Вы сейчас что… назвали Рена тупым? Кайло Рен умный! Он обязательно закончит то, что начал Д…

Хакс громко рассмеялся. Покачал указательным пальцем у носа Мэтта и взял паяльник.

— Каков шутник. Вы умеете демонтировать микросхему? Смотрите и учитесь. Или хотите следовать примеру Рена и не делать ничего путного? Ломать каждый идиот может, а вот создавать…

— Умею я все, дайте сюда! — сквозь зубы прорычал Мэтт и схватился за раскаленный корпус паяльника.

Оба одновременно выронили его из рук.

Ожоги были незначительными — всего три пальца и часть ладони. Но Мэтт смотрел на свою руку и трясся от злости. Выдавая себя за Мэтта, Кайло Рен сдерживался изо всех сил, терпел, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Идея внедриться под видом техника на базу, чтобы увидеть происходящее изнутри собственными глазами, была совершенно никчёмной. Нужно было уничтожить эту идею на корню, а следом и каюту генерала вместе с ним самим и его идиотским мнением о Кайло Рене. Довольно унижений!

Тем временем Хакс быстро достал из-под умывальника аптечку, снял перчатки и, обхватив ладонью его руку, осторожно обработал бактой. Мэтт с недоверчивым интересом размазал бакту между пальцев, делая себе еще больнее. Почему Хакс вообще возится с Мэттом? Куда исчез тот вечно напряженный и требовательный генерал Хакс с суровым взглядом, с которым хочется соперничать? Почему он так спокоен?

— Только не это, — протянул Хакс, обратив теперь внимание на его дрожащие губы и мокрые глаза, — я знаю, что это больно, но не стоит плакать словно ребенок. Вы поэтому не в отряде штурмовиков при таких физических данных? Вы слишком эмоциональны.

Хакс нашарил в грудном кармане салфетку, развернул ее и приложил к лицу Мэтта. Когда они встретились взглядами, Хакс вытер дорожку слезы с его щеки и улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Вы такой хорошенький, — тихо сказал он, погладив большим пальцем под скулой, — особенно когда вот-вот расплачетесь. Очень милый.

Моментально вспыхнув, Мэтт выдернул салфетку из его руки, вытер пальцы от бакты и бросил в урну. Такого ему не говорила даже родная мать. Что с этим генералом не так?

— Я не плакал, — ответил Мэтт, все еще растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, взял с пола паяльник и подошел к панели. У него перехватило дыхание.

Хакс остановил его и аккуратно вытащил паяльник из рук.

— Хватит с вас на сегодня. Подлечите руку и приходите завтра, а я пока воспользуюсь общим освежителем.

Мэтт не стал спорить, завтра он сможет работать под прикрытием в более спокойной обстановке. Первый день — не в счет. Он поспешно собрал свои инструменты, вышел из каюты генерала и, пока никто не видел, направился к себе.

 

Утром Мэтт решил проигнорировать приказ генерала явиться к нему, чтобы закончить в освежителе. Он предпочел поработать под прикрытием в ангаре, притворяясь, что проверяет систему охлаждения в одном из истребителей, откуда мог оценить работу своих сотрудников. И послушать свежие сплетни. Ничего интересного, кроме того, что пара техников считают Кайло Рена тупым и недостойным. Считали. Когда техники прервались на обед, Мэтт нехотя пошел за ними в столовую, опасаясь встретить там генерала Хакса. Тот вчера странно себя вел и делал какие-то двусмысленные намеки. Может быть Мэтт все неправильно понял, и стоит вернуться к нему в каюту, пока Хакс не раскрыл его личность и не разрушил намеченные планы — генерал не спустит с рук пренебрежение служебными обязанностями. 

Мэтт допивал из трубочки концентрированный сок, разбавленный водой, когда к нему неожиданно подсел генерал Хакс. От выражения его лица Мэтт поперхнулся.

— Вы дилетант, дерзкий да еще и непунктуальный. Почему вы опаздываете? Вы слишком заняты, чтобы выполнить приказ генерала? 

Мэтт кашлянул и хотел было встать, чтобы вернуться и закончить с его проклятой панелью, но Хакс накрыл его предплечье ладонью. 

— Сначала допейте, — приказал он, кивнув на стакан. 

Мэтт неуверенно посмотрел на трубочку, затем под пристальным взглядом Хакса обхватил ее губами. Хакс молча смотрел на его рот, не меняясь в лице — такой же строгий, как обычно. Не как вчера в каюте. Мэтт зашелся долгим кашлем. Когда все вокруг уже начали оглядываться на них, Хакс подхватил со стола свой датапад и громко приказал следовать за ним. 

 

— Помните, на чем остановились? — спросил Хакс уже в каюте. 

И Мэтт заметил каким мягким снова сделался его голос, когда они оказались наедине. 

— Найти перегоревшую микросхему и заменить ее. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Хакс, хоть и отлично понимал, что микросхему ему придется менять самому. 

Освободив рабочий стол от датапада и кружки, они вместе приступили к изучению поврежденных деталей. 

— Сначала определяем проблему при визуальном осмотре, — поучительно говорил Хакс, демонстрируя плату Мэтту. — Любое повреждение, изменение цвета или сильный нагрев свидетельствуют о неисправной микросхеме. На этой плате проблема очевидна — микросхема почернела. Но в будущем вы столкнетесь с более сложной проблемой: вам придется проверять все детали платы. Какие методы и детали вы знаете? 

— Ну… 

Мэтт громко выдохнул и, прижавшись плечом к генералу, наклонился к плате, будто это помогло бы вспомнить ему то, чего он не знает. 

— Диод, — вдруг вспомнил Мэтт из сегодняшнего разговора техников. — Резистор. 

— Отлично. 

— М… катушка! 

— Да, катушка индуктивности. Смотрите, теперь я буду отпаивать электроды от платы. 

Хакс снял перчатки, ровно положил на стол плату и взял паяльник. Мэтт внимательно понаблюдал за его мертвенно-бледными пальцами и движением раскаленного жала почти минуту и сдался. Совсем неинтересно. Мэтт тоскливо подпер щеку кулаком. Сосредоточенное лицо генерала находилось так близко, что он почувствовал запах его лосьона после бритья. У него в освежителе был точно такой же — стандартный набор из станка, геля, пенки и лосьона с запахом океана. Мэтт принюхался, чувствуя еще что-то, не искусственный ароматизатор, а натуральный запах, исходивший от волос и шеи. А когда Хакс, очень увлеченный работой, поджал синюшные губы бантиком и нахмурил рыжие брови, Мэтт едва не рассмеялся. Затем заметил бледные мелкие пятна на носу и под глазами, и с интересом прищурился, придвинувшись еще ближе. Свет лампы был направлен на схему и разглядеть в полной мере не удавалось. В какой-то момент Хакс поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами. Их разделяли всего пара сантиметров. Мэтт стремительно отстранился. 

— Я почти закончил, — сказал Хакс и протянул ему микросхему. — Такая должна быть у вас в стандартном наборе в чемоданчике. Принесите точно такую. 

Пока они припаивали новую микросхему к плате, Мэтт размышлял, насколько генерал Хакс не в себе, если каждый раз возится с новыми неопытными техниками, поощряет их и раздает комплименты. Это, конечно, его личное дело, если оно не отнимает рабочее время, но выглядит странно. Мэтт почесал голову, незаметно поправил съехавший парик и стыдливо заметил, что ему нравится слышать похвалу. 

— Вот мы и закончили, — довольно подвел Хакс итоги, проверяя состояние панели. — Все работает. 

И после секундной паузы ненавязчиво поинтересовался: 

— Не хотите выпить? 

Мэтт без колебаний согласился. Из всех, с кем он успел познакомиться за эти два дня поближе, самым странным был пока что генерал Хакс. Так и не поймешь сразу, что он задумал. Скрытный, тяжелый, жестокий. Ущербный в прошлом, через кровь и пот заполучивший свое место. Наверняка враждебно настроенный к тем, кому повезло больше. Может он роет яму за спиной Рена? Мэтт задумался. 

— Садитесь, — кивнул Хакс на стул. Придвинул к нему стакан и налил виски. Мэтт взял его и посмотрел на дно, крепче стиснув стекло. Он не хотел себе признаваться, но вся эта ситуация сбивала его с толку. Хакс поднял датапад, попросил Мэтта не двигаться и сделал снимок его лица. 

— Не хочу создавать вам проблемы, — начал Хакс, — поэтому всего лишь отправлю на переподготовку. Не буду переводить вас на базу, оставлю здесь. 

— Аха. 

— Не стоит благодарностей. 

Мэтт залпом опустошил стакан. Хакс налил ему еще. 

— Вы со всеми такой добрый, генерал? — спросил Мэтт, допивая вторую порцию. 

Хакс улыбнулся и сел на второй стул напротив. 

— А вы всегда такой милый? 

— Я не… милый. 

Опустив глаза, Мэтт покусал губу, затем сам налил себе еще. 

— Очень даже милый, — не останавливался Хакс, погладив его по горящей щеке большим пальцем. — У вас красивые родинки. И хорошенькие чувственные губы. 

— У вас… тоже. 

— У вас лучше. Вы идеальны. 

— Я… — Мэтт не нашелся что ответить и просто промолчал. Если Хакс издевается, он открутит этому сукиному сыну голову. 

— Вам никогда не говорили ничего подобного? 

— Разве мужчинам говорят такое? — смущенно поинтересовался Мэтт. 

— Похоже, что да. 

Хакс часто смотрел в глаза, когда разговаривал, отчего Мэтт невольно испытывал волнение. Приятное или неприятное — он пока не мог понять. 

— Можно вас обнять? — спросил Хакс, слегка прижавшись к его бедру коленом. — Просто обнять. Обещаю, не сделаю ничего такого, чего бы вы не захотели. 

Возможно, нужно подыграть генералу и вывести его на чистую воду. В объятиях ведь нет ничего плохого? 

Мэтт встал со стула, посмотрел на генерала и еле заметно кивнул. Хакс тоже встал. Сделав шаг, склонил голову и неторопливо прижался щекой к его груди, затем обхватил руками массивные плечи и спину и стиснул. Мэтт дрогнул, ощутив его тепло и силу. Вдохнул полной грудью и замер. Он слышал стук сердца Хакса. Ощущал запах его волос, которых касался подбородком, и чувствовал, как полностью расслабляется. Мэтт неуверенно положил руки ему на спину и сильнее притиснул к себе. Когда губы Хакса прижались к его шее, Мэтт понял, что возбуждается. 

— Мне нужно идти, — прерывисто сказал он, отодвинул от себя генерала и торопливо покинул каюту, оглянувшись у выхода.

 

 

В ту ночь Рен долго не мог уснуть, а с рассветом к нему вернулись приятное волнение и неопределенность. Почему именно Хакс? Рен вспомнил объятия матери и чувство защищенности, когда он был мальчишкой. Ласковые слова и прикосновение мягких губ ко лбу перед сном. Первый поцелуй с девчонкой в лагере джедаев Люка. Этого всегда было недостаточно. А с появлением Сноука любое проявление привязанности вовсе стало запретным. Кайло Рен был одинок, что и отразилось в Мэтте. Генерал видел это и всего лишь использовал дешевый ход, чтобы вступить с подчиненным в неуставные отношения. Удивительно, что он не пытался сломить новенького, неуверенного в себе техника и взять его силой, пользуясь своим положением. Возможно генералу просто нравится притворяться романтичным идиотом и смотреть на его смущение. Не мог же он быть таким на самом деле!

Рен принял холодный душ, оделся и навестил главного инженера-технолога в каюте отсека, в котором размещались инженерные кадры. Тому пришлось срочно проснуться и, несмотря на категорическое несогласие, с помощью программистов внести в базу техников Мэтта. Страх делает людей податливыми.

Мэтт знал, что генерал обязательно проверит его на новом месте, куда сам распределил, поэтому часто прогуливался в отсеке практической технологии, делая вид, что обучается. Хакс пару раз посылал к ним своего подчиненного.

— Если он устроит проверку, мне не избежать наказания, — дрожащим от страха голосом верещал инженер-технолог. — Вы убили механика, которому я вас поручил…

— Он слишком много болтал.

Мэтт чуть придушил инженера-техника, а когда тот посинел, поставил на пол. Он пока не был намерен прекращать разведку.

Когда рабочее время кончилось и все разошлись, оставив Мэтта наедине с инструментами и платой борт компьютера, на пороге появился Хакс.

— Здесь есть еще кто-нибудь, кроме нас? — спросил он.

Мэтт выпустил из рук паяльник и оглянулся. Он ждал генерала.

— Нет. Все ушли.

Хакс заблокировал бронедверь. Заложил за спину руки, обошел стол и встал перед Мэттом. Его лицо выражало строгое спокойствие.

— Есть какие-нибудь улучшения? — поинтересовался он.

Мэтт пожал плечами.

— Немного. Сегодня же только первый день.

— Главный механик, ваш руководитель, хвалил вас, говорит, что схватываете на лету.

— Аха.

Мэтт уставился на плату. Этого руководителя пришлось сегодня два раза придушить. После второго он не очнулся.

— Вы молодец.

Мэтт кивнул, неуклюже поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки, и посмотрел на генерала снизу вверх. Хакс выдвинул стул, снял перчатки, откинул полы шинели и сел рядом. Между его худых раздвинутых ног сквозь ткань брюк заметно проступали очертания немаленького члена. Мэтт постарался тихо отвести взгляд, но Хакс заметил это.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, продолжайте заниматься своими делами.

Хакс откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на бедрах. Он смотрел уверенно и изучающе. Несмотря на присущую ему дерзость, в присутствии Мэтта он был осторожен с жестами и выражениями. Не то, что с Кайло Реном.

Мэтт с сожалением подумал, что не может незаметно заглянуть ему в голову. Он взял паяльник и под пристальным вниманием генерала начал демонтаж микросхемы.

— Вы точно хотите лично проверить, чему я научился? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовался Мэтт, но не смог скрыть недовольство.

— Не могу перестать смотреть на вас, — ответил Хакс, придвинулся и взглянул в глаза. Мэтт упрямо уставился в ответ. — Настолько вы прекрасны.

— Вы… меня смущаете, — покраснев, Мэтт отвернулся и продолжил усерднее работать.

— Я весь день думал о вас, — продолжил Хакс, — и перед сном вчера ночью. Сегодня утром, едва открыл глаза.

Мэтт невольно улыбнулся. Мастурбировал, что ли, придурок?

— Самая очаровательная улыбка во всей Галактике.

Какого черта с этим Хаксом не так? Мэтт отложил паяльник, сжал взмокшую ладонь и вздохнул. И какого черта не так с ним самим?

— Кажется, я влюблен, — прошептал Хакс над самым ухом и дотронулся губами до его щеки там, где была родинка.

Мэтт ощутил, как разливается приятное тепло на месте поцелуя, и не нашелся, что сказать.

Сзади раздался громкий грохот.

— Простите… меня здесь нет… я не существую, выпустите меня, пожалуйста, не убивайте, прошу…

Механик — новый руководитель Мэтта, на дрожащих ногах добежал до бронедвери, разблокировал ее и исчез. Мэтт с Хаксом взглянули на рассыпанную коробку микросхем, которую тот нес со склада деталей.

Хакс злобно поджал губы.

— Вы сказали, здесь никого.

— Ошибся, — пожал плечами Мэтт.

— И что нашло на этого механика? Не убивайте? — Хакс удивленно опустил уголки рта и нахмурился.

Вот он, тот самый Хакс, которого хорошо знал Рен. Генерал поправил ворот своей формы и глубоко вздохнул через нос. У него дернулась правая щека, затем веко. Он нервно моргнул и через минуту снова расслабился. Как у него это получилось?

— Позже я все улажу, — сказал Хакс и наклонился к Мэтту. Его голос снова сделался низким и бархатным: — Поднимемся ко мне в каюту?

Мэтт представил, что начнется в каюте, если согласится пойти, и быстро помотал головой.

— Я не могу. Я… не готов, — ответил Мэтт, не придумав причину лучше, и испытал такую неловкость, что захотел провалиться в открытый космос.

— Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, — понимающе прошептал Хакс и поправил завиток волос на его лбу.

Мэтт отдернул голову. Не хватало еще, чтобы парик слетел. Хакса это не остановило, он прошелся пальцами по его щеке и прикоснулся подушечками к губам. Мэтт приоткрыл рот.

— Увидимся завтра, — Хакс дотронулся указательным пальцем до кончика его носа и ушел.

Мэтт потер нос, проводив генерала взглядом, и снова задумался. Им никто никогда так не восхищался. Почему Мэттом, никчемным техником, кто-то восхищается, не требуя ничего взамен, а Реном нет?

 

На следующий день генерал сам проверил каюту на наличие потенциальных свидетелей, затем заблокировал дверь изнутри, подошел к Мэтту и обнял его. Они стояли так, пока Мэтт не начал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

— Вы похожи на большого плюшевого мишку, — отстранился Хакс, все еще сжимая его бока.

Мэтт нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, кто это.

— Это животные с Земли.

— Вы сравнили меня с животным?

— Глупенький, они милые, большие, мягкие и мохнатые, — Хакс закусил губу и сжал ладонями его плечи.

— Как эвоки?

— Не совсем. Я привезу вам одного. Самого красивого.

Мэтт задумчиво прищурился, ему много лет не делали подарков. Хакс пытался ему угодить или правда был внимательным и заботливым к тем, кого хотел трахнуть? Видимо, был. Он никогда не настаивал и не вел себя развязно, одновременно умело управлял, но давал право выбора, хоть и мог делать прямо противоположное — никто бы ему не запретил. Его выдержка заслуживала восхищения. Мэтт однозначно был удачной идеей узнать генерала с другой стороны. Единственное, что генерал не мог никак контролировать со дня их знакомства — эрекцию в штанах. Но Мэтт не обращал на это внимания. Он и со своей-то не справлялся, особенно учитывая то, что хотел всего лишь подыграть. «Зачем мне это все?» было единственным вопросом, с которым Рен просыпался каждое утро перед тем, как надеть парик и очки и ждать встречи с Хаксом. Рен очень уставал от сомнений, вся его жизнь состояла из борьбы. И сейчас он не мог решить, что ему со всем этим делать.

Когда генерал хотел поцеловать его в губы, Мэтт всегда чуть отворачивался. Хакс улыбался и целовал его щеку и подбородок. Целовать шею Мэтт тоже не давал, отчего еще больше покорял сердце генерала.

— Такой скромный, — восторженно шептал Хакс, заглядывая в его большие темные глаза.

 

***

Хакс всегда четко отделял рабочее время от личного. Никогда не позволял себе отвлекаться от работы хотя бы мысленно, даже если она занимала все его время. Он не был из тех мужчин, которые предпочитали расслабляться после рабочего дня в компании женщины или коллег и распивать большое количество алкоголя. Хакс считал это пустой тратой драгоценного времени и сил. У него была цель и, стиснув от усталости и боли зубы, он шел к ней на пределе своих возможностей. Максимум, что он мог иногда себе позволить после смены — стакан крепкого виски и такой же крепкий сон. Но с появлением Мэтта все стало иначе. Сначала генерал с ужасом осознал, что иногда думает о нем в рабочее время, что было совершено недопустимо. А когда он впервые за всю жизнь взял перерыв на тридцать минут, чтобы повидаться с объектом своей симпатии, понял, что пропал. Хоть и повторял себе, что заслужил немного отдыха и это поспособствует продуктивной работе, он понимал, что оправдывается, но не мог выкинуть Мэтта из головы. Позже он пришел к мысли, что не стоит пытаться забыть его. Лучше позволить себе выпустить пар, добиться желаемой цели, после чего интерес к Мэтту сойдет на нет. Хакс понурил голову. Кого он обманывает? Если свою первую влюбленность в механика Имперского флота он списал на свою незрелость, то что его оправдывает сейчас? Хакс с надрывом вздохнул, вспоминая Тильду. Высокая широкоплечая зрелая блондинка с гаечным ключом в руке, именно она заставила впервые трепетать сердце юного Хакса. Какой страстной она была, пылкой. Все, что генерал знал об отношениях и сексе, он узнал от нее. Впрочем, после нее и не было никого, если не считать несколько не очень удачных половых актов, после которых он надолго забыл о сексе. Ему важны были чувства.

Сегодня вечером после смены он снова направился на нижний уровень. Мэтт находился на технической палубе с персоналом, который осуществлял контроль за работой реактора. Хакс не хотел попадаться им на глаза, поэтому отослал Мэтту сообщение с приказом немедленно явиться к главному механику. Затем перехватил его в техническом отсеке, затолкав в турболифт и незамедлительно заблокировав двери.

Мэтт округлил глаза, сжимая в руке рожковый двенадцатидюймовый гаечный ключ.

— Я напугал вас? — сдержанно спросил Хакс и подошел вплотную.

— Я мог вам голову проломить, — возмущенно ответил Мэтт и сильнее сжал гаечный ключ. — В следующий раз…

— Не нервничайте, — перебил его генерал. — Я весь день ждал нашей встречи, не хотелось бы потратить время на споры.

Хакс обхватил руку Мэтта и погладил пальцы, сжимающие ключ.

— Вы поранились.

Мэтт перевел взгляд на свою руку. Действительно, на второй фланге указательного пальца слезла кожа. Хакс поцеловал рану, затем нежно коснулся губами остальных пальцев.

— Такие большие руки, — сказал он и прижался губами уже к его лицу.

Мэтт поежился, когда щеку обдало горячим дыханием, и настороженно взглянул на камеры наблюдения турболифта.

— Не волнуйтесь, я отключил их, — сказал Хакс и добавил шепотом: — Вы все еще не готовы?

Мэтт взглянул ему в глаза и дернул уголком губ. Хакс пока не давил, но было похоже на то, что терпение у него кончается. Интересно, как скоро покажется его истинное лицо?

Мэтт провел гаечным ключом между его ног.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Хакс, продолжая смотреть в глаза. Он хотел казаться максимально спокойным, но в предвкушении большего завелся как нетерпеливый мальчишка.

— Ключ в карман положил, — сухо ответил Мэтт и улыбнулся.

Хакс посмотрел вниз и отодвинулся, давая простор для этого действия.

— Скажите, когда будете готовы, — не подавая виду, что расстроен, сказал он и тоже улыбнулся.

Если бы не Мэтт, Кайло Рен вряд ли бы когда-нибудь увидел доброжелательную улыбку генерала Хакса. Каков ублюдок, как притворяется!

— К чему? — спросил Мэтт, поправляя в кармане ключ.

— К… — Хакс запнулся, подбирая нужные слова, он не хотел выглядеть грубым, — перейти на новый уровень.

Мэтт почесал голову. В этом чертовом парике преет кожа головы.

— Мы сейчас на техническом уровне, скажите какой вам нужен, и я…

— Я имею в виду стать ближе, — немного нервно перебил его Хакс.

— Насколько?

— Мэтт, — Хакс погладил его по щеке большим пальцем, снова поцеловал и прошептал на ухо: — я имею в виду секс.

— Оу… — У Мэтта горело лицо. В турболифте было и так жарко, а тесный контакт с генералом делал воздух горячее. Еще этот парик, словно обогреватель. — А что вы хотите сделать со мной? — так же тихо спросил он.

Хакс задумчиво взглянул на его губы, провел пальцем по подбородку и, увидев стекающую по шее каплю пота, оттянул воротник униформы.

— Я хочу сделать с вами все. В хорошем смысле.

— Что именно? Расскажите мне. В подробностях.

— Сначала я бы поцеловал вас, — Хакс потянулся к его губам, но Мэтт снова в последний момент отвернулся. Такая скромность всегда приводила генерала в восторг. Он почти был уверен в том, что Мэтт либо совсем неопытный, либо девственник.

— А что бы вы сделали потом?

— Поцеловал бы сюда, в эту родинку, — когда Хакс уткнулся носом в шею, Мэтт разразился смехом.

— Генерал, — сквозь смех сказал он и легонько надавил ладонями ему на грудь, — ну, перестаньте, щекотно же.

— А потом бы раздел и целовал бы все тело.

Хакс провел ладонью по его животу, ощущая как напрягаются мышцы пресса, и остановил руку на уровне пупка.

— Все тело? — переспросил Мэтт, отвлекая его от своей эрекции. Чертова униформа техников, свободная, тонкая, ничего не скрывает.

— Да, все тело, не оставил бы ни единого участка.

— И даже ноги?

— Каждый палец ноги.

Мэтт поморщился от отвращения.

— И задницу?

— И задницу, — Хакс сжал его левую ягодицу, протиснув пальцы близко к промежности. Мэтт напрягся, но руку не скинул.

— Зачем целовать кому-то задницу? — ошарашенно произнес он. Хакс рассмеялся.

— Это приятно. Если позволите вас раздеть, я вам покажу.

Мэтт на секунду задумался и быстро покачал головой, давая отрицательный ответ.

— Я не буду настаивать на проникновении, — Хакс снова заговорил шепотом: — Если только языком.

У Мэтта сперло дыхание. Он пару раз интереса ради представлял возможный секс с генералом, но о таком и не думал. Да он вообще не знал, что такое возможно.

— А вы бы хотели с проникновением? — все же спросил Мэтт, кое-как отогнав навязчивые фантазии после услышанного.

— Хотел бы, — Хакс облизнулся, скосив на его рот глаза.

— И в рот меня трахнуть хотели бы?

— О, да, я бы трахнул вас в рот, — вдруг громко сказал Хакс, ухмыльнувшись, потом осекся и мягко продолжил, оторвав взгляд от его рта: — Звучит грубо, но все будет так, как вы захотите. Я буду с вами настолько нежен и осторожен, насколько это возможно.

Заинтересованный последующей реакцией, Мэтт завел за спину генерала руку и сжал его ягодицу. Хакс прильнул к нему всем телом, выгибаясь в пояснице. Мэтт ощутил бедром твердость его члена.

— А если я захочу трахнуть в рот вас?

— Прямо здесь? Люблю спонтанный оральный секс.

Хакс положил руки на его бедра и стал опускаться вниз. Мэтт резко придержал его за плечи, не позволив встать на колени.

— Перестаньте! — в недоумении бросил он. — Не здесь же, что с вами! А если нас увидят?

— Никто нас не увидит, я позаботился об этом.

— Могут услышать.

— Никто нас не услышит за бронедверью турболифта.

Мэтт возмущенно покачал головой и, поджав губы, нажал на кнопку верхнего уровня. Хакс встал рядом, поправил шинель и сдержанно спросил:

— Мы пойдем ко мне в каюту?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы выплюнул Мэтт, — у меня дела.

— Я буду скучать по вам и с нетерпением ждать нашей новой встречи, — сказал генерал и быстро поцеловал Мэтта в уголок губ перед тем, как открылись двери.

Хакс поприветствовал капитана Фазму, встретившуюся на пороге, и вышел из турболифта как ни в чем не бывало. Мэтт посмотрел сначала на Фазму, настороженно шагнувшую внутрь и вставшую в самый дальний от него угол, потом на следом зашедших двоих офицеров, растерявшихся при виде него. Затем опустил взгляд на свой выпирающий между ног комбинезон. Чертов генерал Хакс. Мэтт украдкой достал из бокового кармана гаечный ключ и сложил руки на паху. Возможно придется покататься еще немного.

Когда Мэтт возвращался в технический отсек, он услышал голос Сноука.

 

 

У Хакса было плохое предчувствие. Утром Верховный лидер Сноук пожелал видеть его и магистра Рен лично у себя в тронном зале. Хакс насторожился, тщательно перепроверил все отчеты за последние пару дней и, убедившись, что все чисто, смог немного успокоиться. Уже в коридоре на пути к ангару его охватила злость, постепенно распирающая изнутри. Он поприветствовал Рена, и они молча продолжили путь плечом к плечу. Хакс не любил, когда Верховный лидер вызывал их вместе. Он был уверен, что именно магистр был причиной появления лицевых нервных тиков, от которых его вот уже несколько лет не мог избавить ни один психотехник.

В ангаре их ждал готовый для вылета шаттл типа «Ипсилон». Хакс сел в самом конце пассажирского отсека и достал свой датапад, решив перепроверить отчеты еще раз. Рен зашел следом. Оглянулся, прошел через весь отсек и нагло развалился рядом с ним. Хакс постарался сохранить спокойствие. Дрожащей от злости рукой поднял датапад и попытался сосредоточиться на работе. Что этому Рену надо, решил вывести из себя? Может быть ему известно о неожиданной причине вызова? Может быть Хакс где-то облажался, и теперь Рен решил открыто над ним поиздеваться? Хакс нервно вытер со лба испарину и решил пересесть, чтобы тоже открыто продемонстрировать свою неприязнь. Зажатая пола шинели резко вернула его на место. Это что еще такое? Хакс с ужасом взглянул на помятую шинель, застрявшую под задницей магистра, вцепился в нее рукой и потянул. Рен даже не шелохнулся. Хакс подергал настойчивее. Хоть бы что.

— Простите, — Хакс прочистил горло, — не могли бы вы поднять свой зад и вернуть мне…

Рен совершенно не обратил на него внимания. Может он медитирует? Или спит? Хакс осторожно просунул руку в перчатке под его ягодицу и попытался выдернуть шинель.

— Не трогайте меня, — искаженный вокодером голос казался спокойным, — иначе я потрогаю вас. Не нежно.

Хакс вытащил из-под него руку и сел прямо. Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не испугался. Если только самую малость. Рен не посмеет поднять руку на генерала Первого порядка. Да кто он такой?

— Так встаньте, и никто вас не будет трогать, — с нескрываемой злостью проговорил Хакс.

— Не хочу, — сказал Рен.

Хакс вспыхнул от гнева. Пассажирский отсек Ипсилона был небольшим. Рассчитанный всего на десять человек, в присутствии Рена он и вовсе делался душным и тесным. Но Хакс передумал оставлять шинель и уходить из отсека. Он не уступит из принципа!

— Отлично, — сказал Хакс и тоже развалился на своем месте. Отсутствие подлокотников позволило ему прижаться ногой к Рену как можно теснее и наступить на подол его плаща, лежавшего на полу.

Рен повернул голову. Хакс возблагодарил звезды, что ему не приходится видеть его лицо. Наверняка оно такое же мерзкое, как и характер.

Рен толкнул его бедром. Хакс не сдвинулся. В ход пошел локоть. Хакс пихнул его локтем в ответ. У Рена участилось дыхание, через вокодер оно звучало устрашающе, но Хакс был настроен решительно, он сильнее надавил пяткой на плащ, пока не послышался треск.

— Вы меня домогаетесь? — вдруг спокойно спросил Рен.

И Хакс едва не закричал от возмущения. Сжав кулаки, он продолжил отвоевывать место магистра. С чего он это сказал? Ему что-то известно о его предпочтениях? А может быть Сноук узнал о связи с Мэттом? Что о нем подумают, когда узнают, что генерал Первого порядка вступил в неуставные отношения? Генерал, который сам же нарушает дисциплину. Какой позор! Хакс снова занервничал, но давить на Рена не перестал. В конце концов Рен первый потерял терпение.

— Давайте перестанем, — предложил он, взял генерала подмышки и отцепил от себя, усадив на соседнее кресло.

Хакс нервно сбросил с себя его руки. Хоть Рен и превосходит его в физической силе, умственными способностями явно не дотягивал до его уровня. Эта мысль успокаивала Хакса.

— Такой тощий, вы бы больше ели, что ли, генерал как никак, вы должны внушать врагам страх, а не смех, — добавил Рен. Чем вызвал у Хакса новый приступ ярости.

Хакс изо всех сил старался молчать, но не выдержал и злобно проворчал:

— Ебаный обосраный мини-Вейдер.

Рен медленно повернул к нему голову.

— Что вы сказали? — спросил он.

— Что я сказал? — переспросил Хакс. — Какой чудесный день, говорю. А вам что послышалось…

Хакс не успел договорить, когда почувствовал, как вокруг шеи сжимается невидимая рука. Договорился. Рен его придушит и глазом не моргнет, и плевать он хотел на Первый орден и Сноука. Он же неуправляем! И как только Верховный лидер терпит его? Но к удивлению Хакса Рен быстро отступил. Хакс закашлял, судорожно потирая шею и скосил на него глаза. Тот развалился, скрестив на груди руки, словно не было ничего. Будто отдохнуть присел, бездельник. Хакс опустил взгляд ниже и снова испытал крайнее возмущение. У магистра Рена вдобавок ко всему еще и неуместная эрекция! Интересно, на что? На удушение? Превосходство? Ему бы психотехникам показаться. Хакс зачесал пальцами волосы и, не желая продолжать перепалку, стал дожидаться посадки.

К счастью Хакса Сноук не был зол. Он никого не отчитал и, что самое главное, ничего не говорил о Мэтте. Хакс не понимал необходимость личной встречи, с таким же успехом можно было использовать голосвязь.

— Поиск пока не дал результатов, — говорил Рен, все еще преклонив колено перед Верховным лидером. — Но мы на верном пути…

Сноук поддался вперед, сжав сморщенными длинными пальцами подлокотники трона. Его иссохшее и изъеденное шрамами лицо искривила гримаса недовольства.

— Сними шлем, — велел он.

Из модулятора послышался тяжелый вздох. Рен не торопился исполнить приказ.

— Сними, — терпеливо повторил Сноук. Его голос был спокойным, но вселял трепет.

Рен все же завел пальцы под шлем и после короткого шипения снял его. Показалась знакомая копна светлых волос. Хакс замер. Когда Рен медленно повернул голову в его сторону и посмотрел снизу вверх, Хакс почувствовал, как до боли сжимается грудная клетка. Кажется сердце перестало биться. Мэтт. Мэтт — Кайло Рен. Нет. Кайло Рен — Мэтт.

— Решил сменить образ? — Сноук повеселел. — Тебе идет.

Опомнившись, Рен стащил с головы парик и бросил беглый взгляд на побледневшего Хакса.

— Работал под прикрытием, — ответил Рен, скомкав парик в руке.

Сноук перевел взгляд на Хакса.

— Генерал, выглядите нездоровым, приведите себя в порядок. Вы потребуетесь Рену в скором времени для осуществления важной миссии.

Хакс кивнул. Затем с облегчением почувствовал долгожданный удар — сердце снова стало биться. Как же, должно быть, он глупо выглядит сейчас со стороны. Вот он, позор.

На обратном пути из тронного зала Хакс всячески пытался избежать общества Рена. Но тот, как нарочно, не отставал ни на шаг, а иногда и вовсе нарушал личное пространство. Когда они зашли в турболифт, Хакс пытался держаться как обычно — ровно, спокойно, самоуверенно. Задергались правое веко и щека.

— Ну что, генерал, — Рен не удержался от насмешливого тона, — сотрудников трахаем?

Хакс задохнулся от возмущения, но виду не подал, еще не хватало вестись на этого кретина. Он бегло осмотрел его. Что за нелепые длинные черные волосы.

— Нет, магистр Рен, вы были первым и последним, — сказал он и осекся. — Мэтт был.

Рен нажал на кнопку принудительной остановки, снял шлем и встал напротив, пристально глядя в глаза. Хакс замер. Не хватало еще стать причиной его истерики в одном с ним турболифте.

— Вы отвратительны, — прошипел Рен ему в лицо.

Хакс небрежно ткнул пальцами в его грудь, отодвинул и отменил принудительную остановку. Рен ухмыльнулся.

— Как вы там говорили? — спросил он и попробовал сделать голос тоньше и мягче: — Какой вы милый, Мэтт.

Хакс побледнел.

— Немедленно замолчите! — приказным тоном сказал он, дотянулся до панели лифта и сам нажал на остановку. Потом повернулся к Рену и злобно бросил сквозь зубы: — об этом недоразумении никто не должен узнать, вам ясно, никто!

Рен улыбнулся.

— Я больше не милый?

— Да вы! Вы! Мерзкий!

Хакс ткнул в панель и, когда дверь открылась, вылетел из турболифта пулей. Рен пошел за ним.

— Это не наш уровень, — позвал он, не успевая за ним, — конечно, не тот новый уровень, о котором вы мечтали…

Хакс побелел еще сильнее. Штурмовики, проходившие рядом, услышали каждое слово. А вот и офицеры. Они тоже услышали. Да все «Господство» услышало, наверное, и до Сноука дошло. Еще громче бы сказал, животное! И не мишка, а ранкор! 

— Заткнитесь! — крикнул Хакс и зашел в другой турболифт. Рен зашел за ним.

— Скажите, генерал, почему именно Мэтт?

— Не ваше дело!

— Растерянный новенький техник точно бы не смог дать отпор генералу? Побоялись, что из вашего окружения высшего офицерского состава вас отошьют? Или посчитают недостойным? Посмеются? Вдруг вы не так хороши в сексе, какой позор. А жалкий техник и не расскажет.

— Какая чушь! Хотите узнать, каков я в сексе? Ну что же, нагибайтесь.

— Вы хотели отсосать Мэтту в лифте на техническом уровне.

Хакс замолчал.

— Если вы хотели унизить меня, то у вас получилось, — сказал он, пытаясь пробраться рукой к панели. Рен перегородил собой доступ.

— Так почему именно Мэтт? — не унимался Рен, — ваши гены тянутся к себе подобным?

Хакс на секунду снова почувствовал себя загнанным ребенком в академии на Арканисе. Он уже слышал подобные насмешки от своего отца и некоторых детей, проходивших обучение вместе с ним. Он слышал эти же слова будучи уже взрослым, когда отец узнал про связь с Тильдой на имперском флоте.

— Вас это задело? — спросил Рен.

Хакс молча встал к стене, дожидаясь, пока Рен сам воспользуется панелью. Его уже давно не задевают подобные насмешки. Его сейчас заботило одно: чтобы Рен молчал при посторонних. Наедине пусть говорит что хочет.

— Я никому не скажу, не бойтесь, — сказал Рен, будто услышал его мысли. — Я могу залезть в вашу голову и узнать все, что меня интересует, но я хочу, чтобы вы сказали сами.

— Вы мстите мне, Рен? — спокойно поинтересовался Хакс. — Это из-за моего отношения к вам?

— Вы про то, что сказали Мэтту? Нет, вы что. Не совсем. Хотя. Да.

Хакс устало вздохнул, когда Рен, наконец, активировал турболифт. И мысленно повторил себе, что не стоит вестись на издевки.

Весь путь они летели молча. Рен был в маске, но Хакс знал, что он пялится. После потрясения чувства тревоги, стыда и ощущение предательства постепенно заполняли все мысли. И Хакс еле сдерживался, чтобы не выйти из отсека, лишь бы не видеть перед собой Рена. Но это означало бы проявление слабости. Он обязан был подумать об этом заранее и предотвратить неловкую ситуацию, полностью оградившись от потенциальной угрозы, но пошел у своих желаний на поводу и совершил ошибку. И сейчас он должен был сделать все, чтобы не пасть лицом в грязь окончательно.

Рен правда на него пялился. На его побледневшее лицо, наполненные отчаяньем глаза и злобно поджатые губы. Хакс в самом деле ненавидел Кайло Рена. Хоть это и не было новостью, столкнувшись с этим напрямую, Рен испытал ярость, непонимание и чувство брошенности. А он не любил ощущать себя брошенным. И не понимал, как можно было настолько трепетно относиться к Мэтту и в одну секунду изменить отношение в противоположную сторону. Почему Хакс так расстроился, когда узнал правду? Почему этот техник был для него так важен, а Рен нет? Да как их вообще можно сравнивать! Рен еле сдерживался, чтобы не навредить Хаксу, но тот и без этого выглядел разбитым.

По прибытию на «Финализатор» Хакс решил выпить крепкого кафа, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя и продолжить работать. Он стоял в офицерской комнате отдыха у каф-аппарата, когда к нему подошла Фазма и поинтересовалась здоровьем. Хакс небрежно отмахнулся, сказав, что всего лишь не выспался.

— Я хотела с вами поговорить, — вдруг понизила она голос.

Хакс разбавил свой напиток сливками и жестом пригласил Фазму за столик.

— Говорите, — сказал он.

Фазма медлила, словно пыталась подобрать подходящие слова. Капитан Пьюви в окружении офицеров за соседним столом тоже прислушался. Фазма заметила это и повернулась к нему спиной.

— Я несколько раз замечала вас в компании Рена. Вы нашли общий язык?

Хакс насторожился. Она не могла видеть его в компании Рена, если только это был не… Хакс кашлянул. К горлу подступил ком. Еще один удар.

— Скажите мне, капитан, — осторожно, словно не хотел слышать правду, спросил Хакс, — кто еще знает, что Мэтт — это Рен?

Фазма на секунду задумалась, опрокинула в себя остатки кафа и ответила:

— Да все. Он почти сразу выдал себя.

Хакс медленно прикрыл глаза, силясь принять это как можно спокойней. Фазма прищурилась. Она хорошо знала генерала, и отлично улавливала смену его настроения.

— Вы не знали? — ошарашенно произнесла она как можно тише.

— Конечно знал, — быстро ответил Хакс.

— Вы не знали, — твердо произнесла Фазма и отвела взгляд в сторону, чувствуя замешательство.

Лейтенант Митака за соседним столом поперхнулся кафом.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Хакс ощутил себя полностью разбитым. Он не мог припомнить случая, когда чувствовал нечто подобное. Он впервые ощущал такую злость, стыд и беспомощность одновременно.

В последующие дни Хакс активно вел подготовку к новой миссии, с удовольствием посвящая ей все свое время и по-максимуму избегая Рена. Но Рен никогда не упускал возможности перекинуться с ним парой слов при случайной встрече и вывести из себя. Иногда Хаксу казалось, что он специально ходит за ним.

— Вы обещали мне плюшевого эвока, — как-то напомнил Рен, встретив Хакса в офицерской комнате отдыха посреди ночи.

Хакс едва не пролил на себя горячий чай, оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что рядом никого, злобно бросил:

— Мишку. И не вам, Мэтту.

— Вы не скучаете по нему? — спросил Рен, пересев за его столик.

Хакс молча уставился в датапад.

— Ну же, посмотрите на эти хорошенькие чувственные губы, — Рен прикусил нижнюю, — они такие же, как у Мэтта.

— У вас бессонница? Идите спать, — раздраженно сказал Хакс, не намереваясь отвлекаться от работы.

— Вы такой скромный… идеальный, — прошептал Рен, передразнивая его голос, — кажется, я влюблен.

До боли стиснув зубы, Хакс прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и попытался отпить чай. Рука предательски дрогнула.

— Не хотите меня обнять?

— Хотите сказать, что вам это не нравилось? — Хакс стукнул чашкой о стол, случайно окропив парой капель лицо Рена. — Да у вас от одного моего прикосновения вставал.

— У меня чувствительная кожа, — ответил Рен, вытирая с щеки чай.

— И от одного моего голоса.

— Я вам подыгрывал.

— Притворились техником, разделись догола и сами же соблазняли!

— Я показывал свой пресс. Это вы что-то не то подумали.

— И что мне нужно было думать?!

— Что я просто показываю пресс? Вы еще скажите, что Сноук вас своим декольте соблазнить пытается.

— Да как вы смеете!

Хакс подорвался с места, взял планшет и, случайно пролив на Рена чай, покинул комнату. Когда Рену это все надоест? Хакс старался не злиться лишний раз, не тратить нервы на этого бестактного кретина. Он не стоит того.

Однако ночью он снова не мог уснуть, потому что действительно скучал по Мэтту. Вот бы еще раз его увидеть, в последний раз… Хакс резко сел на кровати. Подумал минуту, потом встал и начал одеваться. У двери в каюту Рена он немного занервничал, но не стал колебаться и постучал сразу. Это было глупо, Рен мог спать и не услышать его или вовсе находиться где-то в другом месте. Хакс снял перчатку и постучал настойчивее. Бронедверь отъехала в сторону. Взъерошенный сонный Рен явно был удивлен. Хакс опустил взгляд ниже.

— Чего вам? — сонно спросил Рен и почесал живот, второй рукой прикрывая обнаженные гениталии.

Видимо он предпочитал спать абсолютно голым. Хакс мысленно поблагодарил звезды за то, что Рену хватает мозгов не расхаживать в таком виде вне своей каюты.

— Проходите, что ли? — Рен жестом пригласил войти внутрь той рукой, которой прикрывался.

— Думал, у вас меньше, — насмешливо сказал Хакс и вошел, стараясь не касаться его.

— Вы думали о моем члене? — оживился Рен.

Хакс моментально насупился. Какой провал, ведь он никогда не умел шутить.

— И часто вы думаете о членах? Какие предпочитаете? А мой вам нравится?

— Прекратите, это уже не смешно.

К счастью сначала Рен открыл гардеробную и накинул халат, прежде чем включил освещение на сто процентов. Хакс все еще стоял у двери, когда Рен жестом пригласил его присесть. Генерал же подошел к нему, встал напротив, заложив за спину руки, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Мне нужен Мэтт, — довольно строго сказал он, наблюдая, как медленно у Рена сходятся на переносице брови. Хакс решил пояснить: — последняя встреча, ничего более. Это моя просьба.

Рен все еще выглядел хмурым. Хакс добавил:

— Буду вам должен.

— Когда? — так же строго спросил Рен.

— Завтра вечером, в девять. У меня.

— Последняя встреча? — переспросил Рен.

— Последняя.

— Ничего более?

— Боитесь меня? — усмехнулся Хакс. Рен рассмеялся в ответ.

— Будете мне должны.

— Буду. В пределах разумного, разумеется.

 

 

Весь день Рен провел в тренировочном зале. С помощью тяжелых физических нагрузок и медитаций он должен был освободить голову от переживаний, которые зародились в его мыслях после сближения Мэтта с генералом. На этот раз Рен точно был уверен в себе, он справится. Мысли о Хаксе не помешают сосредоточиться.

— Твою же! — Рен ударил кулаком об стену, отдернул руку и посмотрел себе между ног, массируя костяшки пальцев. — Почему Хакс?! — крикнул он, но член стал еще тверже.

Когда время приблизилось к назначенному часу, Рен бросил медитировать. Принял холодный душ, начисто выбрился, надел очки, парик и комбинезон техника. Затем посмотрел в зеркало. До чего же нелепо. Чем этот невзрачный техник с белокурыми волосами и уродливыми очками мог привлечь генерала Первого ордена? Ему никогда не понять. Рен покачал головой и направился в каюту Хакса, по пути размышляя о том, чего сам ждет от этой встречи. Восхищения? Обожания? Похвалы за проделанную работу? И какой в этом смысл, если все внимание достается только Мэтту?

Хакс ждал его. Снова сияющий и счастливый. Рен с трудом начал привыкать к такому Хаксу. Никакого перекошенного от недовольства лица и искрящихся злостью глаз, какие обычно бывают у него во время службы. Только умиротворение, нежность и забота. Точно псих.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил Хакс.

— Ну… час?

— Три.

— Два.

— Два.

Мэтт кивнул, поджав губы. И что они будут делать вместе целых два часа? Если Хакс снова заставит его чинить плату, он разобьет его голову о стену.

— Присаживайтесь, — Хакс указал на кровать.

Мэтту не нравилась идея сидеть на кровати, но, к удивлению, стульев и кресла в комнате не оказалось.

— Где стулья? — спросил он.

— Сломались.

— Все?

— Все.

Мэтт вздохнул и сел на кровать. Хакс сел рядом и протянул ему что-то похожее на коробку в подарочной упаковке. Мэтт с минуту раздумывал, насколько нелепой выглядит вся эта ситуация со стороны, но подарок взял. Повертел в руках и сорвал шуршащую бумагу. На него смотрели два очень печальных пластиковых глаза, выглядывающие из серой мягкой шерстки. Мэтт провел большим пальцем по голубому шершавому носу и заплатке на лапе с надписью «Я для тебя». Если бы не выражение безграничной печали на морде этого мишки, он бы правда был похож на эвока.

— Почему он такой грустный? — недоуменно спросил Мэтт.

Хакс пожал плечами, придвинувшись чуть ближе.

— Он похож на вас.

— Я не… — Мэтт сжал игрушку. Вместо подушки будет нормально. Мягкая и приятная на ощупь.

— Можете спать с ним в обнимку, вам понравится, — сказал Хакс, будто прочитал его мысли.

— И представлять вас?

Хакс нажал рукой на пальцы Мэтта, вдавливая их в игрушечный живот.

— Слышите? У него бьется сердце.

Мэтт поднес мишку к уху. Действительно. Размеренный стук сердцебиения. Возможно перед сном это действительно стоит послушать.

— Вам нравится?

— Аха, спасибо, — Мэтт посадил мишку себе на колено.

На второе колено Хакс пристроил руку. Мэтт искоса на нее поглядел, пока она не поползла вверх.

— Генерал, — настороженно сказал он, сбрасывая ее, — два часа не прошли?

— Прошло десять минут.

Мэтт вздохнул. Всего десять минут. Что же они будут делать остальные сто десять?

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Хакс, — расслабьтесь. Позвольте, я помогу вам.

Возможно Мэтт не понимал, как выглядит со стороны, но Хакс видел и знал, как вести себя в такой ситуации. Нельзя давить, нужно успокоить. Теперь у него не осталось сомнений, Мэтт точно был девственником. Возможно Кайло Рену по какой-то причине приходилось воздерживаться от сексуальных контактов. Хакс откинул последнюю мысль, не желая портить момент. Снял перчатки и положил руку Мэтту на спину.

— Я знаю несколько приемов, я специально обучался им у квалифицированного специалиста, — соврал он, мягко помассировав его напряженную шею, — раздражение пройдет моментально. Вы не против?

Мэтт помотал головой. Ему нравилось, когда массировали шею и плечи, это его действительно успокаивало. Хоть какая-то от Хакса польза в этот вечер. Возможно, если он ляжет, Хакс помассирует и спину. Мэтт прикрыл глаза и, прижав к груди плюшевого мишку, уткнулся в кровать лицом.

Но Хакс вовсе не этого добивался! Ему очень нравилось смотреть на спящего Мэтта со съехавшими очками и пускающего слюни на подушку, но он рассчитывал на нечто большее. Кто знал, что Мэтт настолько расслабится, заснув от массажа словно младенец? Хакс прилег рядом, не снимая сапог. Он не засчитает это время, пусть спит сколько захочет. Спящий он еще лучше. Хакс погладил его плечо и осторожно поцеловал в шею. Даже во сне Мэтт дернулся, но не проснулся. Хакс прижался к нему сзади, зарылся носом в волосы и обнял. Кажется этот парик давно пора постирать. Когда Мэтт заворочался и перевернулся на спину, Хакс поправил его очки и осторожно коснулся губами обслюнявленной щеки.

— До чего же милый, — думал он, пока не заметил высунувшиеся из-под парика черные волосы.

Хакс не понял, как допустил такое, но пришел в ужас, обнаружив, что его рука вцепилась в горло спящего Рена. Хакс замер и медленно ослабил пальцы, погладив большим под подбородком. Рен со стоном приоткрыл рот и потерся о руку. Кажется, все обошлось. Постель была единственным местом, где Хакс не любил демонстрировать превосходство, готов был открыться, проявить заботу и подарить ощущение безопасности. Рен смог испортить даже это! При виде него вскипала кровь. Но Хакс не станет уподобляться Рену и душить людей собственными руками. А к самому Рену можно применить что-нибудь более интересное, нежели удушение. Хакс дернул съехавший на бок парик, возвращая на место, и снова успокоился. Совсем другое дело. Мэтт. Он посмотрел на его приоткрытый рот и не смог вспомнить, видел ли что-нибудь прекраснее. Большим пальцем погладил подбородок, потом дотронулся до влажной нижней губы. Мэтт дрогнул, обдав его палец дыханием, нахмурился и, как только Хакс убрал палец, вновь расслабился. На второе прикосновение Мэтт отреагировал громким стоном и проснулся, резко сев на кровати. Вытер со рта слюну и настороженно оглянулся.

— Два часа прошло? — хрипло спросил он, приглаживая помятый оранжевый жилет.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс и тоже поднялся.

Мэтт поправил манжет на рукаве, подергал второй, посмотрел на свои ботинки и стукнул носками друг о друга, будто не знал, чем себя занять. Хакс вновь обнял его и провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Мэтт дрогнул и выгнулся, неловко сбив очки, когда пытался убрать налипшие на лоб волосы. Хакс вовремя подхватил их, расправил дужки и сам надел на Мэтта. Тот отвел взгляд, продолжая нервно приглаживать волосы. Зачарованный его застенчивостью, Хакс помог убрать завиток со взмокшего лба и не удержался, чтобы не прихватить за щеку. Мэтт покорно последовал за рукой, пока его лицо не оказалось напротив. И Хакс, в предвкушении закрыв глаза, потянулся к его приоткрытому рту.

Нос пощекотало что-то мягкое и пушистое. Распахнув веки, Хакс озадаченно уставился на два самых печальных глаза на «Финализаторе». А над ними насмешливо сверкал глазами Мэтт. Хакс нахмурился, вырвал игрушку из рук и отбросил подальше.

— Не смейте трогать моего миш…

Хакс резко обхватил его щеки одной рукой, второй затылок и впился в губы. Мэтт коротко простонал от неожиданности и замер, вцепившись руками в плечи. Даже дышать перестал. Когда Хакс провел между его губ языком, Мэтт снова задышал, тяжело и отрывисто, сильнее сжимая плечи. Наплевав на боль, Хакс обхватил его нижнюю губу зубами и слегка покусал. Тут Мэтт и завыл, падая спиной на кровать и утягивая его за собой. Хакс уперся коленом между его ног и провел рукой по животу, с восторгом ощущая дрожь.

— Генерал, — глухо простонал Мэтт в его губы, — Хакс…

Хакс сильнее сдавил его лицо и накрыл ладонью рот, не желая слушать. Сомкнул зубы на шее, упиваясь воем. А не выдержав боли в плечах, схватил его за запястье, отцепил от себя и прижал ладонь к своему члену.

— Смотрите, что вы со мной делаете, — возбужденно прошептал он и укусил за оттопыренное ухо.

Мэтт отдернул руку, надавил на грудь. Генерал лег на него всем телом, не прекращая целовать в шею и зажимать рот ладонью. Прижался членом между ног и поцеловал выпирающий через комбинезон сосок. Когда Хакс снова добрался до губ, Мэтт откинул голову и покорно открыл рот, изредка отвечая взаимностью сквозь вздохи, срывающиеся на стон.

Хакс целовал его, пока Мэтт не начал вздрагивать всем телом. Посмотрел на покрасневшее лицо, пригладил сведенные брови и прижался к приоткрытому рту губами, дожидаясь, когда Мэтт стихнет.

— Восхитительно, — прошептал Хакс, поднял голову и невесомо провел подушечками пальцев по его губам. — Превосходно. Вы поэтому не давали себя целовать?

Мэтт нервно облизнулся, случайно задев кончиком языка его палец. Хакс осторожно коснулся его зубов и провел по ним.

— Мне нужно идти, — Мэтт отвел взгляд и попытался встать.

Хакс сполз с него на кровать, раскинул ноги и помял свой член через брюки. Мэтт отвернулся, растерянно уставившись на пятно на комбинезоне.

— Останьтесь, — предложил Хакс.

Но Мэтт покачал головой и поспешил к выходу.

Генерал был доволен собой. Теперь-то Рен перестанет над ним насмехаться. Да что там, теперь над ним самим можно было посмеяться.

— Магистр Рен, — сказал он, столкнувшись с ним в главном коридоре «Финализатора» возле турболифтов.

— Генерал Хакс, — ответил Рен.

Когда они вошли внутрь, Хакс не без злорадства отметил, что Рен довольно молчалив.

— Подыграли, да, — не сдерждался Хакс и надменно вздернул уголок губ.

Из модулятора шлема донесся искаженный тяжелый вздох. Рен постоял пару секунд, затем встал напротив и снял шлем. Неужели начнет психовать из-за одного слова? Хакс закатил глаза.

— Отдайте мне моего мишку, — сквозь зубы процедил Рен, придвинувшись так близко, что Хакс почувствовал дыхание на лице.

— Чей мишка, — еще ближе придвинулся Хакс, уставившись прямо в глаза, — пусть тот и забирает. Сам.

— Это мой мишка, — прошипел Рен.

— Я подарил его Мэтту, — прорычал Хакс.

Когда двери открылись, пришлось быстро разойтись. Они не в первый раз конфликтовали на глазах у изумленной публики, но Хакс по-максимуму избегал таких ситуаций. Еще не хватало, чтобы все узнали, из-за чего они ругаются.

 

Хакс не был уверен, но предполагал, что Мэтт вернется по собственному желанию. Хотя бы за мишкой. И через день Мэтт действительно появился на пороге его каюты. 

— Верните его, — бесстрастно сказал он, скрестив на груди руки. 

Хакс выпрямился и вздернул брови, пытаясь казаться бодрее, словно не он проспал целый час за рабочим столом, уткнувшись лицом в датапад. 

— Меняю его на поцелуй. 

Мэтт устало вздохнул, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки, и прислонился плечом к стене. 

— Вы такой предсказуемый. Но это мой мишка, и вы не можете ставить мне условия. 

— Не дерзите генералу, иначе отшлепаю вас, — строго заявил Хакс. 

— Еще одна ваша фантазия? 

— А какие фантазии у вас? Если скажете, помогу их осуществить. 

Мэтт прищурился, уверенно шагнул к нему и перевел взгляд на его губы. 

— Вы обещали мне отсосать. 

Хакс рассмеялся. Прикусил губу и сделал шаг назад, нервно потирая дернувшуюся щеку. Он не хотел, чтобы Мэтт спустил ему в рот и сразу сбежал, не позволив ничего с собой проделать. 

— Я вам ничего такого не обещал. Всего лишь сказал, что люблю... 

— Сосать члены. 

— … спонтанный оральный секс. 

Хакс замолчал, очарованный его нетерпеливостью. Мэтт возбудился как только переступил порог его каюты. Если действовать правильно, возможно удастся взять от него по-максимуму. Хакс обнажил зубы: 

— Сделаю все, о чем попросите, если останетесь со мной на всю ночь. 

Мэтт, не колебаясь, согласился: 

— Я ваш на всю ночь. 

Хакс умел держать себя в руках и не проявлять лишних, на его взгляд, эмоций. И сейчас, без каких-либо усилий сохраняя полное спокойствие, несмотря на безграничную радость, подошел к Мэтту и скинул с него жилет. Потянул молнию комбинезона, обнажая массивные плечи и грудь, освободил руки и отпустил, чтобы остальная часть формы сама скользнула к ногам. Мэтт оказался без нижнего белья. Хакс посмотрел вниз, присел на корточки и попытался нашарить рукой застежки ботинок, разглядывая маячивший перед носом крупный член. 

— Он прекрасен, — сказал он, устояв от соблазна помять его в руке — не хотел вновь провоцировать преждевременную эякуляцию — и начал снимать с Мэтта обувь. 

Закончив, выпрямился и подался назад. Но Мэтт не дал любоваться собой, сразу подошел и начал расстегивать китель. Хакс позволил себя раздеть и даже не возмутился, когда порванная форма упала на пол, а с рубашки разлетелись в разные стороны пуговицы. 

— Немного не рассчитал силу, — сказал Мэтт, опустив руки на его ширинку. 

Хакс мягко отстранил его и сам снял сапоги и брюки. Когда встал напротив и стянул трусы, Мэтт застыл, уставившись между его расставленных ног. А потом тихо рассмеялся. Хакс скрестил на груди руки. Вряд ли Мэтт представлял его качком, Хакс знал, что в одежде выглядит не намного лучше, чем голый, но смех воспринял как издевательство. 

— Что смешного? — раздраженно спросил он. 

Мэтт протянул к его животу руку и провел кончиками пальцев по растительности. 

— Как же это забавно смотрится. Оранжевые лобковые волосы. 

— Впервые видите голого рыжего? 

— Аха, — Мэтт перевел взгляд на его голову, потом снова на лобок. — Почему на голове они темнее? Так у всех рыжих? 

— Не думаю, что у всех. 

Мэтт обхватил его запястье и поднял руку, чтобы взглянуть на подмышку. 

— А какого цвета у вас борода? 

— Темнее. 

Мэтт приблизил лицо и, рассмотрев светлые ресницы, восторженно заключил: 

— Везде разный оттенок рыжего. Мне нравится. А у меня они везде одинаковые черные. 

У Хакса дернулась щека, а с ней — и уголок губ. Мэтт заметил это и поспешил исправить ситуацию: 

— Кроме головы, конечно, ведь я блондин. Техник с огромным гаечным ключом. Все, как вы любите. 

Хакс не мог с этим не согласиться. Осторожно обхватил его твердый член и пару раз провел ладонью. Мэтт рвано вздохнул и сразу же успокоился, как только Хакс убрал руку. Возможно, стоит дать ему кончить разок, а позже продолжить. Но кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову. Может быть, получит свое и сбежит, не выполнив обещания. 

— Вы такой нетерпеливый. Уверены, что сможете продержаться всю ночь? 

— Я смогу столько, сколько потребуется, — уверенно заявил Мэтт и, подумав, добавил: — вы правда сделаете все, о чем я попрошу? 

— Все, что не будет угрожать нашему здоровью, ни физическому, ни психическому. 

— Аха. 

— А что вы хотите? 

— Хочу, чтобы вы проглотили. 

Растроганный его смущением, Хакс потрепал его за щеку. Поцеловал в подбородок и подтолкнул к кровати. Когда Мэтт прилег, опустился на пол между его раздвинутых ног. Провел руками по напряженным бедрам, перебирая скудную растительность, и коснулся губами крупной головки. На затылок легла тяжелая ладонь, нетерпеливые пальцы дернули волосы. Хакс широко открыл рот и последовал за рукой, не без усилий взяв член почти полностью. По языку мазнуло соленой смазкой, в горле запершило. Хакс хотел было отстраниться и проделать языком и губами все те невероятные вещи, которым его когда-то научила Тильда, но понял, что опоздал. Послышался стон вперемешку с громким воем, под ладонями затвердели мышцы. Хакс помнил просьбу и, когда напряженный член наполнил рот вязкой спермой, вскинул глаза, прежде чем проглотить. 

Чертов магистр Рен. 

От возмущения по горлу прошел спазм. Хакс закашлялся, проглотив часть спермы, остальное потекло через нос. Высморкавшись в рукав комбинезона, найденного на полу, Хакс бросил на Рена полный презрения взгляд. Плюнул ему в лицо и с размаху ударил тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. Рен растерялся, приложив к треснувшей губе руку и увидев кровь, не раздумывая, дал кулаком сдачи. 

 

Хакс очнулся на полу. Размытое черное пятно над ним медленно превратилось в лицо Рена. 

 

— Уйдите, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хакс и попытался освободится от удерживающей его силы. — Какого хера вы тут делаете? 

Рен ткнул ладонью в лицо и посоветовал не сопротивляться. У Хакса поплыло перед глазами, по щекам стекало что-то теплое. 

— О, звезды, я отсосал Рену, — простонал он, пытаясь дотронуться до своего носа. Рен шлепнул его по руке. — Чтобы вас Хаос засосал. Горите в аду! 

— Если этот Хаос рыжий генерал, то я не против. 

— Заткнитесь… Вы мне нос сломали?! 

— Подлечил уже. 

Рен убрал с его лица руку и, прежде чем отпустить, вытер мокрым полотенцем кровь с щек и шеи. Хакс наконец пощупал свою переносицу. 

— Все в порядке, — мрачно бросил Рен и протер его грудь. 

— Уйдите! — Хакс попытался встать, скривившись от боли в затылке. — Где Мэтт? Я не хочу вас видеть, исчезните. 

— Я и есть Мэтт, Мэтт и есть я, вы что, и головой ударились? 

— Не смейте сравнивать себя с Мэттом! 

Стоило Рену надеть парик и очки, как генерал из озлобленного и агрессивного снова сделался мягким и ласковым. Подполз к сидящему рядом Мэтту и крепко обнял. А когда заметил разбитую губу и отпечаток своей ладони на его щеке, виновато покрыл лицо поцелуями и извинился. 

— Вы в курсе, что вам лечиться надо? — поинтересовался Мэтт, когда Хакс прижал его голову к своей груди и обещал больше никогда не поднимать на него руку. 

— В отношениях не должно быть никакого насилия. 

— У нас отношения? — удивился Мэтт. 

— Но ведь могут быть. 

— Вам стоит поговорить об этом с Реном. 

— Никаких Ренов, — строго сказал Хакс. 

Мэтт высвободился из его объятий и обиженно посмотрел в ответ. 

— Скажите, за что вы так ненавидите… его? — спросил он и, не дождавшись ответа, грустно добавил: — Никто не любит Рена. 

— Вы правы, все ненавидят Рена. Но не стоит думать об этом. Он просто наводит на всех ужас своей неконтролируемой силой и кривым световым мечом. 

— Он не кривой, — запротестовал Мэтт, но Хакс снова обнял его, с силой сдавил плечи и осторожно поцеловал разбитую губу. Мэтт прерывисто выдохнул ему в лицо. Сложно не думать о таком. У Хакса легко получилось сначала задеть за больное, а потом как ни в чем не бывало захотеть отвлечь. 

— Вы такой хорошенький, — сказал Хакс, задрав голову. 

— Все дело в цвете волос?.. — неуверенно спросил Мэтт. — Или в том, что у Мэтта вместо светового меча гаечный ключ? 

— Хватит. 

— Вы боитесь его? Вас пугает Сила? 

— Что? Нет конечно, что за чушь! 

— Тогда вы завидуете. 

— Хватит говорить глупости. 

— Вы сами сказали, что он наводит ужас, — Мэтт кивнул в его сторону, — у вас даже член упал при упоминании моего… его имени. 

Хакс посмотрел себе между ног и нервно рассмеялся. 

— У вас тоже, — сказал он, сгребая его член с мошонкой в ладонь, — да вы сами боитесь Рена, я погляжу. 

— Я расстроен, — Мэтт зажал его руку между бедер, — что вы такого мнения обо м... о нем. И не хотите объяснять причину. Я хотел бы знать. 

— Вам нужно знать лишь то, что вы очень важны для меня, — Хакс поцеловал его в шею и сильнее сжал уже затвердевающий член. 

— И без парика?.. 

Хакс накрыл его рот ладонью. 

— Подумайте, чем бы вы хотели сейчас заняться кроме разговоров? — спросил он, обдавая жаром собственную руку. — Мы сможем поговорить в любое другое время. Когда захотите. Я обещаю быть предельно откровенным. 

 

 

Мэтт ненадолго задумался, затем встал с пола и лег животом на кровать. Нервно потирая пальцы ног друг о друга, посмотрел на Хакса. 

— Я на всякий случай подготовился к проникновению, если мне захочется продолжить после… ну того, что вы мне там в турболифте предлагали? Я прочитал в одной голокниге, что после этого может захотеться. 

— Так вы согласны? — Хакс не смог сдержать довольную улыбку. — И как вы подготовились? 

— Вы хотите знать подробности? Могу я сдать отчет об очистке моего кишечника позже, генерал Хакс? 

— Да, вы правы, это будет лишним. 

— Короче, если мне не понравится, я скажу об этом, и вы сразу остановитесь. 

— Хорошо. 

Хакс сел рядом, опустив руку на красный отпечаток от пола на его ягодице, и погладил. 

— Какую голокнигу вы читали? — все же спросил он, растроганный тем, что Мэтт до встречи с ним не слышал о подобном. 

— Какую-то обучающую, республиканскую. Для подростков. Вы будете нежным и осторожным? — насмешливо спросил Мэтт, поглядывая на него через плечо. 

Хакс погладил его поясницу. 

— Конечно буду. Вы мне доверяете? 

Мэтт возмущенно нахмурил брови и отвернулся. 

— Конечно же нет, — приглушенно донеслось из-под подушки. — Скажете тоже. 

Хакс покачал головой, совершенно не удивленный ответом, сел между его ног и попросил раздвинуть их шире. 

— Я ради вас задницу побрил, — сказал Мэтт, вскинув ягодицы, когда Хакс подсовывал под него подушку. — Вам нравится? 

— Это тоже было написано в той голокниге? 

— Да. 

— Мне понравилось бы в любом виде, Мэтт. 

— Жаль, я этого не знал. 

 

Хакс провел большим пальцем по гладкой промежности и восторженно сжал небольшие, по сравнению с крупным телом, ягодицы, легонько шлепнув по правой. Смочил слюной пересохшие губы и мягко поцеловал сначала одну, потом вторую. Когда Мэтт нетерпеливо выгнулся в пояснице, коснулся губами промежности. Мэтт слегка подпрыгнул, согнув ноги в коленях. Хакс просунул руку под его живот, опустил член и провел языком от уздечки по стволу и яйцам до самого входа. Мэтт завыл, сжал задницу и глубже зарылся лицом в подушки. Хакс похлопал его по ягодице, призывая быть терпеливее, и снова облизал, на этот раз долго обводя языком вокруг. А когда проник внутрь, Мэтт застонал с новой силой. Под его членом намокло, мышцы судорожно задергались. Хакс прижал его к постели, не позволяя тереться членом о простыню, и двигал внутри него языком до тех пор, пока Мэтт дрожащим голосом не попросил дать ему кончить. 

— Но мы же только начали, — мягко возмутился Хакс и потянулся к его губам, продолжая водить между ягодицами пальцем. 

Мэтт повернулся на спину и послушно открыл рот, пытаясь задеть членом его предплечье, оказавшееся между ног. 

— Я потом смогу еще, — простонал Рен, когда Хакс сжал его член у основания. 

— Если потерпите совсем немного, оргазм будет намного ярче. 

— Не могу я терпеть! — громко прорычал Мэтт и с интересом притих, когда в него засунули палец. Развел ноги и вытянул левую, кончиками пальцев трогая стальную спинку кровати. — Теперь я еще больше не могу терпеть, — прошептал он, хватая Хакса за плечо, и закрыл глаза. 

Хакс поцеловал родинку на щеке, взглянул на сведенные брови и снял очки. Коснулся губами подрагивающего века. Мэтт приоткрыл второе. 

— Люблю тебя. 

— Давайте членом. 

— Что? 

— Что?.. Трахните меня, говорю, — сказал Мэтт и ошарашенно округлил глаза. 

Хакс неуверенно приподнялся над ним. 

— Вы не хотите? — удивился Мэтт. 

— Не хочу делать вам больно. 

— Потому что боитесь? 

— Сколько можно! Конечно же, не боюсь! 

— Обещаю, что не буду вас душить, если мне что-то не понравится. 

Хакс на секунду задумался, потом подорвался с кровати и исчез в освежителе. Через минуту вернулся, размазывая по своему члену прозрачную массу. Смазал Мэтту задницу, встав на колени между его ног. Левую Мэтт закинул ему на плечо. 

— Вы порнографические головидео посмотрели? — спросил Хакс, погладив его по лодыжке. Мэтт кивнул и зажмурился, ощутив прикосновение к промежности. — Я чувствую, как вы напряжены, не нужно, прошу. 

— Вы сказали, это больно. 

— Расслабьтесь, и тогда не будет больно. 

Хакс медленно потерся между его ягодиц членом. 

— Вы снова это делаете, — нетерпеливо вздохнул Мэтт, ерзая всем телом, — мучаете меня. Чего вы ждете? 

Прежде чем начать проникновение, Хакс погладил его лицо, совершенно не заметив, что задел волосы. Мэтт успел прижать к парику ладонь, но от переполняющих эмоций забылся, вцепившись в простыню, и откинул голову. Хакс восторженно смотрел на его взмокшее лицо, искаженный стонами рот и беззащитное горло, пока не увидел разметавшиеся черные волосы по подушке. Тяжелая нога соскользнула с плеча. Рен зажмурился, дрожа и всхлипывая, больно схватил его за плечо и попросил остановиться. Хакс перевел взгляд на напряженный живот, испачканный в сперме, массивное тело, покорно распластанное под ним, и понял, что против такого Кайло Рена, в принципе, ничего не имеет против. А потом с сожалением посмотрел на подрагивающую задницу и свой член, который успел сунуть всего наполовину, и упал на кровать рядом. И, ощутив неловкость, Хакс нашел парик и надел обратно. 

— Это можно считать за состоявшийся половой акт или нет? — спросил Хакс. 

Придя в себя, Мэтт скосил на него глаза и заверил, что через пару минут сможет продолжить. Уверенный, что Мэтт не сможет, Хакс дал ему больше времени. Но и тогда Мэтт не дал притронуться к себе. 

— Сейчас-сейчас… у меня такое ощущение, что член до сих пор у меня в заднице. 

— А у меня такое ощущение, что секс был сегодня только у моего языка. 

Мэтт рассмеялся. 

— Я вам отсосу, — настойчиво заявил он. Сполз с кровати, притянул Хакса к себе и тут же высунулся между его раздвинутых ног. — Что мне с ним делать? Я ничего не прочитал об оральном сексе. Я не собирался вам сосать. 

— Потрогайте его, — сказал Хакс, придвигаясь ближе. — Поцелуйте и оближите. 

Мэтт вздернул бровь. Внимательно осмотрел член, обхватив у основания, и оттянул кожу вниз. 

— Красивый, — заключил он, приблизил к нему нос и понюхал. — Это нормально, что мне нравится запах члена? 

Хакс поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Конечно, — как можно спокойнее ответил он. 

— В одной голокниге было написано, что мужчин привлекает женский запах. 

— Это какая-то неправильная книга, не думайте о ней. 

— Это книга Первого порядка. Первый порядок не приветствует гомосексуальные связи. Какой идиот ее написал? 

— Лучшие психологи и психотерапевты Первого порядка, которых отобрал я лично. 

— Вы такой лицемер. 

Хакс провел по его губе пальцем и сам приставил член. Мэтт приоткрыл рот и, прежде чем обхватить губами головку, кончиком языка слизал каплю смазки. 

— Не заденьте зубами, пожалуйста, — попросил Хакс и настороженно дернулся, едва Мэтт протолкнул член глубже, но вместо зубов почувствовал приятную мягкость. — Продолжайте. 

Случайно нашарив на кровати очки, Хакс расправил дужки и поднес к лицу Мэтта, но в последний момент остановился. 

 

Мэтт неумело водил губами по стволу и иногда останавливался, чтобы нежно потереться ими о головку, отчего они становились еще пухлее и ярче. Хакс отбросил очки и обхватил его горящие щеки ладонями. Большим пальцем погладил растянутые вокруг члена губы и, стянув с Мэтта парик, до упора насадил на член, пока не услышал звук рвотного позыва. Рен вскинул покрасневшие глаза. Хакс зарылся пальцами в его взъерошенные черные волосы, сдавил горящие уши и отстранил, давая вдохнуть, затем снова насадил на член. Когда Рен глухо застонал, Хакс вновь почувствовал судорожные сокращения его горла и застонал следом, толкаясь еще глубже, пока длинный нос не ткнулся в лобковые волосы. Хакс зачарованно слушал рвотные позывы, поглаживая большим пальцем впалую щеку и вытирая слезящийся от напряжения глаз. Отвечал на пристальный взгляд и понимал, насколько прекрасным может быть магистр Рен, стоящий перед ним на коленях. 

Хакс сделал последний толчок, быстро вытащил член и, помогая себе рукой, кончил Рену на щеку. Поводил членом по губам и обслюнявленному подбородку, размазывая сперму, и, довольный, упал на спину. 

Рен растерянно вытер ладонью щеку и рот и сел рядом. Стряхнул с ресниц слезу. 

— Я даже не знал, что так можно, — тихо сказал он. 

— Вам не понравилось? 

Хакс положил ему руку на спину. Рен оглянулся. 

— Понравилось. Наверное. А вам понравилось трахать Рена? Поставить его на колени, схватить за волосы и ебать в глотку? Чуть не блеванул. Нормально нельзя было? 

— Перестаньте. 

— Или нежности только к Мэтту испытываете? 

— Я сейчас снова заткну вам рот членом! 

— А я, — Рен встал с кровати, подхватил Хакса под мышки, словно тот ничего не весил, и усадил на рабочий стол. — Тоже хочу доставить вам удовольствие. Анально. 

— Что? Постойте! 

Хакс попытался слезть со стола, но Рен уложил его обратно и притянул за бедра к себе. Хакс сжал ноги. 

— Но я же не готовился. 

— Я не брезгливый. 

— Мало того, что вы меня порвете, потому что я не смогу расслабиться без должной подготовки, так еще и обделаюсь. На стол, на пол, на вас. Вы этого хотите? Отпустите!

Рен громко рассмеялся и позволил Хаксу соскользнуть со стола. Тот принес парик и надел ему на голову. 

— Я дам только вам, — сказал он и крепко обнял Мэтта. 

Мэтт вздохнул, обхватив его спину ладонями. 

— Да вы совсем нездоровы, генерал. Кстати. Я хотел вам кое-что сказать, но не было подходящего времени. Сейчас, я думаю, подходящее. 

— Я тоже хочу вам кое-что сказать, — Хакс отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза, нежно взяв за руку. — Но сначала вы. 

Мэтт с сомнением посмотрел на ладонь на своей руке, но не убрал ее. 

— Когда вы мне делали это… как оно? 

— Минет? 

— Нет. Языком в… 

— Римминг. 

— Да. Вот. Короче. Мне кажется, я случайно проецировал этот момент Сноуку. 

Хакс задумался, анализируя полученную информацию. Нахмурил брови, поджал губы. И, побледневший, сел на кровать. 

— А что вы хотели сказать? 

— Уже ничего, — мрачно ответил Хакс. 

— Мне показалось, это было что-то очень важное. 

— Теперь я не уверен. Хотя. Сноук и сейчас нас видит? 

— Нет. Надеюсь. 

— Тогда, пожалуй скажу. — Хакс снял с Мэтта парик и со всей серьезностью сообщил: — Рен, требую отношений с Мэттом. 

Рен выхватил парик из его рук и бросил на пол. 

— Заебали! 

— Мы должны быть вместе! 

— Кто мы? 

— Я и Мэтт. 

— Вы в своем уме? Хотя чего я спрашиваю. Ясно же, что не в своем. Могу предложить отношения со мной. 

— Мне нужен Мэтт! 

— Я не соглашусь на такое дерьмо. 

Рен поднял с пола комбинезон и стал поспешно одеваться. Хакс загородил бронедверь. 

— Но вы должны были остаться на всю ночь. 

— Я сейчас вызову для вас психотехников, развлекайтесь всю ночь с ними! Отойдите. 

— Нет. 

— Не злите меня. Отойдите. 

— Но я люблю его! 

— Отойдите, блять! 

Рен отбросил Хакса в сторону и вышел из каюты, напоследок пнув белокурый парик, встретившийся на пути. Хакс подобрал его и, бережно прижав к груди, выскочил в коридор. 

— Я все равно добьюсь своего! — крикнул он ему вслед. Но Рен не обернулся. В отличии от проходившего рядом капитана Пьюви. Хакс прикрылся париком, поприветствовал его и вернулся в каюту. 

 

Рен был вне себя от ярости. Активировал световой меч и искромсал в своей каюте все, до чего смог дотянуться. Снял униформу техника, бросил в ванну и, полив спиртовой смесью, поджег. Детекторы дыма моментально среагировали, включив подачу воды. Рен откинул со лба промокшие волосы, сел под холодными струями на пол и отхлебнул из бутылки. Поморщился от отвратительного вкуса и смял пластик в руке. Мишка. Он снова забыл о нем. Теперь генералу Хаксу придется иметь дело только с Реном. Никакого больше Мэтта.


End file.
